Angels in Basements
by 23blenders
Summary: A fangirl has kidnapped Pit and Dart and locked them in her basement. She plans to use them to create fanart and fiction, but they're not terribly cooperative, and for the most part are just really confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, Firehedgehog and I came up with *ideas* the other night. We're terribly sorry. She has a one shot in her Rejects Folder fic, called Fanghouls. I am taking it a bit further. Here's chapter one. Oh, and when they actually start writing, the text changes depending on who is writing.  
**

* * *

Pit and Dart were sitting on a concrete floor, more confused than scared. They seemed to have been kidnapped and imprisoned, but the motives were rather... unclear.

A young teenage girl had snuck down a couple times to bring them food. Nobody else visited, and when the boys asked her what was going on she just giggled and ran back upstairs. In fact, the giggling happened whether or not they asked her anything. And her exit was usually accompanied by her pressing a hand over her mouth as she failed to stop, well, giggling.

Hence the twins' bewilderment.

Then one day, she actually started speaking to them. She deigned to give them her name, which was... Violetta Aailyah Kimberlee. She explained that she was a fangirl that absolutely loved them both. This earned a simultaneous raised eyebrow from both angels. And they found one of their purposes... as models for her drawings.

"See? Don't you wish this were real, Pit? You look so awesome with your bow!"

Both angels blinked, then started stammering, not sure whether or not they should tell the truth of her artistic 'skills'.

"Oh yeah, it's-"

"The lineart is really, um,-"

"Is that where my arms are supposed to be?" Pit asked, pointing to a spot on the drawing. Or, should I say, fanart.

"No, silly! I know you like to tease me, but that's kind of mean! That's your bow."

Pit blinked.

"Tease you? We've hardly spoken, Violet."

"No, no! My name is Violetta. But I suppose if you really want to give me a nickname you can. But only because it's you, Pit!"

"Um, ok. But still, I wasn't teasing you. I never have."

"Well of course you have to deny it. Oh, but I know why you do it." *giggles* " They say that boys like to tease girls they like. As in, _like_-like!"

Then she clapped her hands over her open mouth, as if she'd let out a huge secret. Her cheeks flamed with color.

"Oh- um- I didn't mean to tell him about your secret- I mean, nobody likes to hear he's got competition- Oh, I'm just messing everything up. I'll see you tomorrow. Byeeee~."

She flounced upstairs, still blushing. Meanwhile, the twins were more confused than ever.

"Dart, remind me. When did I tease her? And what was that about liking her?"

"And competition? Huh? No, you've never teased her. Although she sounded like she wishes you would. You probably shouldn't." he advised.

"And she's... drawing pictures of us?"

Both shrugged and scratched their heads.

The next day, Violetta came down with a computer.

"I'd like to write a story about you guys. Since you're here, you can help me!"

The boys looked at each other, then at her.

"Why would we do that?" Dart asked. She laughed.

"Because it'll be fun. Here, I'll start."

_One beautiful morning, Pit was watching the sun rise when Violetta walked out of the temple, wearing her sparkling purple toga. Although he had just been thinking how nice the sky looked, he instantly forgot that when he saw her wings, violet (like her name) on the outside, with progressively bluer shades going in. Her cobalt eyes matched the bluest part of her wings and the wind played with her clover-honey hair and Pit was struck breathless at her beauty._

"Stop! Stop stop stop right there! First, why are you there? Why do you have wings? And why-" Dart pointed to the description of said wings- "are they _purple_?"

"Well, if I'm supposed to be there, I should be an angel like you two. And I like purple."

Dart facepalmed.

"Ok, first. Pit and I are the only angels. Two, purple wings are not ok. Especially since they, um, turn blue halfway through. Where do you get these ideas? And why do we need an in-depth description of your looks? And sorry, but unless you're an ice cream sundae or Palutena, Pit doesn't think you're beautiful."

Violetta pouted.

"But I'm writing this, so I'm going to be beautiful. Pit has to notice it."

"Oh come on. Why don't you let us write our own reactions? That way it's realistic. Thoughts, Pit?"

Pit nodded emphatically at Dart's suggestion.

"Oh, all right. Let me finish my part then."

_Violetta walked to where Pit sat watching her and sat next to him at the edge, close enough that her ankles hit his when she started swinging them. She laughed when their toes touched._

"Here Pit. Your turn." Violetta passed the laptop to the angel. Pit frowned at the story so far, then started typing.

**_Pit moved over a few feet so that their feet wouldn't touch anymore._**

Dart disguised a laugh as a cough as Violetta started fuming.

"You're supposed to make a funny comment or something, not move away! This is terrible!"

"But I'm doing what I normally would! Obviously we were sitting too close to one another!"

"You want to play footsie, Pit! It's cute." she insisted. But Pit just looked confused.

"Why would I want to do that? Seems dangerous, at the edge like that."

"It's romantic! The danger makes it more romantic."

"Not if one of us falls. Then we just die."

"No, because I can fly."

Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Why can you fly? I can't."

Violetta gave him a sunny smile.

"Well then, if you fall I can catch you. In fact, that'll just strengthen our bond to each other. That's a really good idea, Pit."

"Well, I'd rather get away from the edge anyway. I don't want to fall. And I don't know you very well."

"That's why I'm catching you. To make a bond."

"That sounds stupid. I don't want to risk dying to make us friends. And why does it have to be romantic, anyway?"

"Take note, Pit is confused by romance." Dart interjected. Violetta glared at him.

_They play footsie, both laughing and trying to hide their blushes when Violetta accidentally pushes too hard and Pit tips over._

_"Oh no, I'm falling! Violetta, come save me!" Pit cried out as he plummeted. Violetta gasped. "Piiiit!" she called, jumping off the edge.  
_

_She pushed her wings to the limit, finally catching up to the scared angel and scooping him out of the air._

_"I've got you, don't worry Pit!" she said, looking into his eyes. They met hers and they began blushing again at how close their lips were._

Pit yanked the laptop away. That's not what he would do!

**_Pit leaned away, rather embarrassed. He didn't like being this close to her and wished they would just get back to Skyworld._**

Violetta took it back.

_Violetta giggled and kissed him on the cheek._

Pit sighed.

**_"Can we just go back up, Violetta? I'd like to get some breakfast."_**

_"Ooooh, sure." she said as she gracefully flew back up and landed._

**_He scrambled out of her arms as soon as he could._**

Violetta frowned.

_Violetta suddenly hugged him tightly and started crying a little._

_"I'm so glad you're ok, Pit. I don't know what I'd do if you'd died."_

**_Pit pulled himself away and backed up a few steps._**

**_"Ok, just don't push me off again. I'll be going to get breakfast."_**

_"To make up for accidentally pushing you off the edge, I'll make you breakfast, Pit!" she exclaimed, running to catch up to him._

**_"No, I can make my own food." Pit assured._**

_"But I can make really good pancakes." Violetta said sadly, looking like she was about to cry._

**_"Maybe I'll go see what my brother is doing. See you around Violetta." Pit said, then quickly left in search of Dart._**

Violetta slammed the laptop shut.

"You don't know anything about romance, Pit!" she yelled.

"That was romance?" Pit asked, scratching his head. "I was just kind of uncomfortable. You _kissed_ me, and wouldn't leave me alone. If that's romance, I'm not sure I want any of it, no offense."

"No, it was supposed to be romantic but you kept doing the wrong thing!" she fumed. Pit shrugged.

"I just did what I thought I would do. I was actually kind of creeped out, even though it was just a story."

"You're hopeless!" she screamed, getting up and stomping upstairs and locking the door again. Dart started cackling.

"What's so funny?" Pit asked suspiciously, he was always wary when he didn't know the source of his twin's amusement.

"I didn't do anything to you, don't worry. But we sure pissed _her_ off." he laughed. After a moment, Pit started laughing as well.

However, Violetta Aailyah Kimberlee wasn't finished with her captive angels yet. Dark times were coming.

* * *

**The name... came from a generator.**


	2. Chapter 2

The angels stiffened as they heard the door click. By now, they knew that Violetta was up to no good and they feared her next ideas. Pit in particular was nervous, Dart annoyed on his behalf. Nobody harassed Pit like that and stayed in Dart's good graces.

She had her laptop again, which had an unfortunate array of glitter and sequins glued to it. Dart wrinkled his nose.

"So today I had a different idea. I've started writing already." she announced, handing the laptop to the dark angel. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Violetta, but turned his attention to the fanfiction.

"You look so cute when you're annoyed." she giggled, eliciting another glare from him. Pit, for his part, merely looked relieved that the heat was off him.

_Dart was doing target practice. Arrow after arrow refused to meed the center of the target, and he was getting frustrated. Violetta, who was watching with her own bow in hand, was impatient. It was her turn to shoot and he was in her way._

_"Move over." she finally demanded briskly, shoving him aside._

_"Oh, so you're going to show me up aren't you?" he sneered, setting his bow aside in order to cross his arms. Violetta set herself up, aimed for a split second, and let the arrow loose._

_Dart raised an eyebrow, impressed. The arrow had hit dead center._

_"How do you do that?" he asked, not sounding snarky for once. She shrugged, not too interested in talking to Dart._

_"When my parents and little brother were killed, I had to learn to fend for myself. Survive. That's where I got these scars."_

_She indicated several marks on her muscular arm, and pulled up the edge of her shirt to indicate more on her side. Dart leaned down close to examine them, so she huffed and covered them up again._

_"It must have been awful for you, Violetta." he murmured, reaching out to touch her arm. She yanked away, scowling._

_"Don't even think about it, kid. There's no way you could understand what I've been through, and I'm not interested in you. Why don't you go back to figuring out which end of the arrow goes into monsters, instead of bothering me?" she said dismissively._

_"Why don't you show me?" he retorted, determination burning in his red eyes._

Dart burst out laughing, and Pit had to quickly rescue the laptop lest it tumble to the floor as Dart began to roll around.

"What's so funny?" Violetta pouted. "There's drama, conflict, and the potential for romance-"

"Here, let me edit my responses for you." Dart chortled.

_Dart was doing target practice. Arrow after arrow refused to meed the center of the target, and he was getting frustrated. Violetta, who was watching with her own bow in hand, was impatient. It was her turn to shoot and he was in her way._

_"Move over." she finally demanded briskly, shoving him aside._

_"Oh, so you're going to show me up aren't you?" he sneered, setting his bow aside in order to cross his arms. Violetta set herself up, aimed for a split second, and let the arrow loose._

_Dart raised an eyebrow, impressed. The arrow had hit dead center._

"I'm going to be fair here, and not challenge your supposed superior skill. But you're forgetting, that I have all of Pit's physical skills. Archery is kind of his thing, so there's no way you'd kick either of our asses at that. But I'll leave that alone for now." Dart decided.

_**"At least you've got something to back up a bit of your superiority complex." he commented snidely**__. She shrugged, not too interested in talking to Dart._

_"When my parents and little brother were killed, I had to learn to fend for myself. Survive. That's where I got these scars."_

_She indicated several marks on her muscular arm, and pulled up the edge of her shirt to indicate more on her side._

_**Dart rolled his eyes.**_

_**"You want to do a scars contest? Let's see, I have this, this, that one is a burn from when the Chaos Kin tried to take me..."**_

Dart frowned. "Now this line doesn't really fit in with my edits, but I won't try to make it coherent. Just correct my responses to whatever is going on. We're going to go with the stupid tragic backstory thing."

_**"Having a tragic backstory doesn't make you better than me or worth my attention."**_

"Again, your next line doesn't make a lot of sense to my new one, but I'll work with it."

_"Don't even think about it, kid. There's no way you could understand what I've been through, and I'm not interested in you. Why don't you go back to figuring out which end of the arrow goes into monsters, instead of bothering me?" she said dismissively._

_**"Dude. Way out of line. You think I've never lost, or nearly lost anything I cared about? I'm sure you heard how Pit almost died, right? And I fought in a war. Pile all that onto my origin, why don't you, because it's not easy coming to terms with being a clone that was made by a magic mirror!" Dart shouted, angry at the implication that he'd never had to deal with anything difficult in his life.**_

Violetta read the edits, then scowled.

_"But even if Pit had died, you would have only lost one person. I lost three." Violetta pointed out._

Dart stared at her, disbelieving.

_**"You're just using the numbers to try to trump me on the suffering scale, but this is really irrelevant. You apparently think that being tragic makes you better, but it doesn't. Having less hardship doesn't make me a lesser person, or unworthy of your attention. And I certainly don't need you to show me how to shoot an arrow, thank you very much."**_

Violetta was just annoyed now. She had envisioned Dart slowly working his way into her aloof affections by taking archery lessons from her.

"Ok then, let's try again." she huffed, taking the laptop away.

_Dart was a rather snobby individual. Proud of his unique wings and his lack of affiliation with Palutena, he looked down on the rest of the angelic community. One day, he was busy making fun of the centurions and the practicing soldier angels. Violetta happened to come along, and was stunned at the disrespect he was showing to everyone._

_"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you meanie!" she shouted. Several of the centurions looked relieved, as Dart was rather intimidating with his red eyes and black wings. They were all afraid to say anything to him and were grateful that somebody was confronting him._

_"And why would I listen to you?" he asked rather arrogantly. He regarded the purple winged girl like she was an insignificant little hatchling, which she probably did look like. Her appearance was sweet, rather than fierce although she was tougher than she looked.  
_

_"Because what you're doing is terrible. They're working as hard as they can out there and you should stop making fun of them!" she explained, looking agitated._

_"And who's going to stop me, huh kid?" Dart asked, leaning forward and smirking. Violetta had had enough of this._

_She grabbed the front of his toga and yanked him towards her. His eyes barely had time to widen as she hit him in the gut, then slammed him against a tree. Dart was wheezing in shock and pain, but had no time to recover as she let loose several quick punches to his face and kicked him again in the gut, then finished with a hard slap across the face. She backed up, panting slightly, and shook out her hands. Hitting him in the head might not have been the best idea._

_"Where did you learn to do all that?" he choked out, wincing._

_"Are you going to stop making fun of the centurions?" Violetta demanded to know._

_"Noooooyes! Yes, fine just don't hit me again!" he said, starting off still rebellious but cowering when she raised her hand again. He peeked between his fingers to see if she had accepted his agreement._

_"You have to apologize to everyone. All the angels, since I have seen you insulting just about everyone here, and it has to be public." she decided._

_"What?! I'm not going to- oh, I mean of course I will. Will you please leave me alone now?" he begged._

_"For now. But I better hear that apology by sundown tomorrow, or I'm taking you down in a Light vs Dark match." Violetta warned, then turned around and stalked off. Everyone was watching her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. They sneaked glances at the humiliated angel.  
_

_"What are you guys looking at?" he snarled, then stomped away._

Dart looked up from the story and facepalmed as Pit looked incredulous.

"No way. For one, why are there more angels?"

"Well, that way my being there makes sense. I'm just an angel, like Pit." Violetta explained, pleased with her idea. But Dart sighed.

"If that's the only reason it's there, you need to rethink your whole story. Next item, that whole thing just wouldn't happen. You can't beat me up. I wouldn't stand for it, and I am stronger than you. You're doing that thing again where you forget about how Pit is the captain of Palutena's guard. And how my skills are equal to his. You, a random teenage girl, are not better than him or me. There is no reason for that, unless you go for an AU, but an AU that exists only to make you better than the hero is weak. So, I repeat. I know my way around a weapon. We all know this. But you, you came out of nowhere. If there was some other place that trained anything as well as Pit and I are, it would have been mentioned by now."

Dart paused to take a breath, then cut off the beginning of Violetta's protest.

"Second, why am I being an ass to everyone? That's not me. I don't know where you got that, but that's not what I'm like." he insisted firmly.

"Oh, all right. Give it back to me. We'll try what I did with Pit yesterday. Maybe you'll do better. He was kind of confused, but you seem to know what you should do."

Dart handed the laptop back to her with a slight smirk and a gleam in his eye. This was going to be fun.

_Violetta was walking through Skyworld's gardens when she heard some odd music. She was confused, because despite the literally heavenly atmosphere, there was rarely anybody playing music._

_Also, bagpipes usually can't be described as 'heavenly'._

_Who on earth would be playing bagpipes? Curious, Violetta followed the sound and found quite an unusual sight: A certain angel with shadowy teal wings was in an enclosed corner, playing his heart out. Wide eyed, she approached cautiously.  
_

_"Um, hello Dart. That sounds really nice." she said, hoping he wouldn't be mad about her finding out about him._

She handed the laptop to Dart to respond. He facepalmed at what was there.

_**"Why did you write that I have shadowy teal wings? They're black. Nothing more, nothing less. And clearly a strange spell has been put on me, that causes me to like whatever the author likes. Let's make this clear, there is no reason I would be interested in bagpipes of all things. So let's just get rid of these."  
**_

_**Dart tossed the bagpipes off the edge of Skyworld as the author looked on, scandalized.**_

"...Who is this author you speak of?" Violetta asked, confused.

"She put her name into a Mary Sue name generator to get your name, didn't you know?"

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's just get on with things. Your turn."

She shrugged off the odd moment and bit her lip as she fashioned the next part of the story.

_"I was just trying to get off on the right foot. Can't you take a compliment?"_

Dart squinted at the line, then sighed.

_**"Not when it's being used to suck up to me. I do not appreciate that, thank you very much."**_

_"Well then how is anybody supposed to get to know you? Don't you want a girlfriend, anyway?" _

**_"I have way too many things going on in my life to complicate it further with a girlfriend. I also don't want or need to meet more people than I already know. Like I said, complication."_**

_"But what if someone wants to help you with that?" she asked. _

**_"I sure as hell am not going to accept help from a stranger who just wants to get in my pants. I don't trust you. If I need help, anyway, I have people who will do that. Better yet, they tend to know when I need it and with what, so I don't have to ask."_**

_"But how am I supposed to become your friend then, let alone girlfriend?" Violetta asked with frustration.  
_

**_"You're not. Or rather, it would take a really long time, or extreme circumstances."_**

_"Maybe we could tell each other a secret. Then you'd trust me." _

Dart gave her a look.

_**"If I have a secret that I want someone to know, I'm telling Pit way, way before I tell you. Especially since you have a motive other than helping me. You just want me to be your boyfriend, but like I said before, I'm not falling for that and I don't like it. Leave me alone."**_

_"Maybe I'll go talk to Pit again, then. Bye then." Violetta walked away, rather offended.  
_

**_"Oh, hell no. If you're being self serving with me, you'll be the same with Pit. And he won't see it as easily as I do. And I won't let him get caught like that. You'd better stay away from him." Dart warned._**

"You're not giving me a chance at all!" Violetta whined. Dart shrugged.

"I'm not interested in a girlfriend, or even another friend. I've got enough on my plate and I'm not that sociable. It doesn't matter if it's you, or some completely different girl, or a prettier or uglier one. I just don't really have the space to care about you."

"But you care about humans, kind of!"

"I don't like injustice, or bad things in general. I don't like suffering. That doesn't mean I want to date or befriend any human I come across."

She groaned, defeated for the moment. Then she looked again at the text and her eyes lingered for a moment. She got a smile that Dart didn't particularly like.

"I'll be back tomorrow, and I'm sure you'll like what I bring you this time. I just need to draw it, and..."

She ran upstairs, distracted by her amazing new idea.

"Oh good lord." Dart groaned, certain he wouldn't like it.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me this time." Pit said. "She was getting mad last time, and I couldn't figure out why. It was confusing. At least this time, it was because you were being infuriating."

"I did enjoy that part." Dart confessed, smirking.

"What do you think she came up with this time?" Pit asked.

"I dunno. Trying to make herself one of our girlfriends isn't going to happen on either of our watches though. We'll be prepared." Dart said confidently. Pit was somewhat unsure though.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow though." he said, a premonition causing a shudder to pass through his body. Despite his cockiness, Dart caught the same chill running down his spine.

"Pit, stop freaking me out." he scolded, shaking his head to scatter the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Inevitably, the next day came.

Violetta rushed down to the basement with several papers and her laptop in her arms.

"If I'm reading you correctly, I think you'll like what I have for you today." she announced happily.

"I doubt it." Dart said drily.

"I'm kind of scared." Pit added. For some reason, seeing Violetta giggling like that terrified him more than an orne. Once again, their twin connection conveyed Pit's shudder to Dart.

"Pit! I told you to stop that!" he barked at his counterpart.

"I can't help it!" Pit whined. "No good has come of this so far!"

"Well, why don't we start then." Violetta cut into the bantering. "Here's one of the pictures I drew yesterday."

Both angels peered at it.

"Well, that doesn't look too bad." Dart said, confused and suspicious. Like earlier, her drawing skills could use some work, but this was recognizably both twins, with Pit having an arm flung around Dart's shoulders.

Pit grinned at it and mirrored the picture.

Dart shoved his arm off. Pit snickered and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. Dart glared at him for a split second. He had the ability and drive to annoy anybody he liked, but people actively trying to annoy him rarely got to him. They mostly did it when they were trying to do something else. But Pit, for all that he didn't really work to annoy anybody somehow knew exactly how to press Dart's buttons and sometimes it surprised him to see Pit so devious. This was clearly one such occasion.

Violetta's voice brought him back to the present.

"See, that one was ok. But this next one... heehee... I'll just let you see."

Both twins looked at it. After a few seconds, Pit wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. Then he smiled.

"Hey, look! It must be lunchtime. That sausage I'm holding looks amazing! Although I don't seem to have pants for some reason."

Dart's face reddened.

"Pit... that's not a sausage. You are... um... she has you hung like a cart horse." he said bluntly.

"What does that mean?" the innocent Pit asked his brother. Dart groaned and muttered something into his ear. Pit's face also turned red as he leaned away from the picture.

"Why am I just kind of holding onto it?!" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm not telling you that."

"I trust your judgment on that."

"Oh, silly Pit," Violetta piped up, "You're about to-"

Dart clapped his hands over Pit's ears and started shouting to drown her out.

"Dude, Pit doesn't know this already. I swear to god, if you make him start asking questions..."

"Asking questions about what?" Pit asked, shoving Dart away.

"About this!" Violetta squealed, revealing another picture.

"Um... we're, what, hugging each other?" Dart said with a raised eyebrow. She sighed.

"I just couldn't get this one right. I found other pictures online though, they're better than mine."

She took a few moments to find what she was looking for, then turned the laptop around.

There was a moment of silence, then-

"Ugh, why are we kissing?" Pit asked, recoiling. Dart was having a similar reaction.

"What the hell is this?! Why would this even exist?" he exclaimed, covering his eyes and looking down.

"You two are so cute together!" Violetta giggled, ignoring the look of horror on Pit's face.

"It looks like we're eating each other's faces!" Dart shouted, pointing. Violetta just smiled and started clicking again.

"Now I'm just confused. Dart, I'm going to have a lot of questions for you later. Like, in this one why are you holding onto my-"

"Pit, stop before I knock you unconscious."

"And- oh god. Why do I have your-"

"Pit, I'm serious."

"And why are they both so _big_? That looks like it would hurt. In fact-" Pit squinted at it, "I don't think I could even fly with Lady Palutena's powers with that! It's just ridiculous!"

Dart also squinted with an amused grin despite himself.

"I'll give you that. It's like an extra arm. You'd need a sling or something to keep that in check."

Both boys started snickering in spite of the situation.

Violetta sighed, then looked for another picture.

"Well, if you want them to be smaller..."

She showed them some new pictures.

"...Well now this is just insulting."

"Dart, why are you-"

"Zip it."

Violetta laughed, then started clicking again.

"And this one's even... well, you'll just have to look."

Pit stared blankly for several seconds. Then he let out a horrified squeak and started shaking. Dart's jaw dropped. He then heard Pit's shuddering whispers.

"W-why is D-Dart doing that t-t-to me?"

Violetta started scrolling through more pictures, and then Pit just started whimpering.

Dart physically dragged Pit away from the computer and deposited him in the corner.

"Just stop. You're breaking him. We don't want to see that shit." Dart snarled.

"But you two clearly-"

"Clearly nothing. What don't you get about 'brothers'? We are brothers. Twins. Relatives. Even if we didn't accept each other as brothers, there is still no denying that he is my flesh and blood. That is not something we want to do with each other. Also, literally nothing we have ever done has shown that we even swing that way, let alone feel that way about each other. We're just friends. Pit even talked one time about wanting a machine robot _girl_friend. But seriously, he has no idea what any of this is about anyway. And I don't want to be the one to explain it to him, thank you very much!"

Violetta glared at him, then got a wicked grin on her face.

"Well, I guess there's still something else I can do with you two. Just wait."

She left, but this time there was something sinister about her. Dart let out an aggravated sigh. Then he turned back to his brother, who was still looking pretty messed up.

"Hey, Pit. You ok there?" he asked, unusually gently. He put a hand on Pit's shoulder, but Pit violently shoved it away with a yell.

"Don't touch me! Just... stay away from me, ok?" he wailed.

"Pit, I would never do any of that to you. You have to trust me on this."

"The Pit in the pictures trusted the Dart in the pictures too! You saw what he did!"

"Not only would I never do that, but I'd kill anybody else who tried to."

Pit groaned.

"I know. I know you would. You'd probably go crazy." he said, a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"See? You know me, Pit."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, I just kind of freaked out."

"I know. You okay now?"

Pit nodded, then got an apologetic look on his face.

"Yes, and I do know you'd never do those things to me. But could you, like, stay over there for the night?" he asked.

"Whatever. You'll get over it. I have to say though, the looks on our faces in just about all of those were hilarious. They used that blank, drooling look a lot."

They both laughed at that as they settled in to go to sleep.

* * *

**Although my use of the name Dart makes it pretty obvious, I'm using my own versions of the angels whom I can 100% say are not gay, especially towards each other. However, mine are like that to begin with because I don't think the game gives any hint at all that they are. I can still appreciate a fic that contains the pairing though. It's the idea rather than the writer or the writing that I don't like. So I'm not meaning to bash on anybody here, just poking fun at the trope. Just like my previous and upcoming chapters. Yeah, I hang around tv tropes from time to time as well.**

**The cart horse comment and a few other lines/trains of thought came from Shadsie.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Violetta lugged a bunch of chains and knives down. Dart snickered in spite of himself when he saw a whip among the things she was bringing.

"What, are you planning to force us into a terrible sex video next?" he laughed.

"Well, do you want to?" she asked. He facepalmed.

"Dude, it's called sarcasm. You were practically begging for it."

"Oh. Well, if not I'll just be torturing you now. Get over here, Pittoo."

Dart gave her a long suffering look and didn't move. She stamped her foot.

"Did I mumble? I told you to get over here." she yelled.

"Did you not catch my implied answer? No, I will not come over there." Dart answered with an eyeroll.

"Ugh, you are the worst. Ok, Pit! Come here!"

"…No way. Why would I do that? You specifically told us you were planning to torture us." Pit explained, really confused. Did people often listen to this girl when she told them she was planning to hurt them if they listened?

She started stomping over to Pit when Dart stepped in front of him with crossed arms.

"Overprotective moron." he heard Pit mutter behind him, and he elbowed the angel behind him.

"Are you volunteering?" Violetta spat out.

"No, you're just not laying a hand on my brother. I won't allow it."

He was still amused, but threatening Pit tended to awaken a cold fury in him. He was feeling a touch of that, despite the fact that Violetta was so incompetent as to not be a threat.

"Well one of you- _at least_- will be getting tortured. So who will it be?"

"Sounds like it's you, Violetta." Pit piped up. Dart started laughing.

"Why do you want to torture us anyway?" Pit asked, poking his head over Dart's shoulder.

"You refuse to do anything else I want. So I'm kind of mad now."

"That sounds like of childish."

Now Dart was laughing so hard he lost his balance and leaned back into Pit. The light angel leaned him against the wall.

"I don't think you're helping, Dart…" Pit said with a small grin. He was rewarded with fresh gales of laughter.

"You two are asking for it."

And by the author powers vested in me, Dart was suddenly and magically chained to the wall. He stopped laughing and gaped at his wrists.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"How'd you do that! Let him go!" Pit shouted, eyes wide as he ran to Dart and started trying to pull the cuffs off him.

Violetta blinked, staring at her hands. Clearly, she had some strange power. Or, you know, I do and I'm orchestrating the whole thing.

She smiled, then picked up a hammer and approached Dart. She swung it down, but he moved out of the way and Pit tackled her.

"There's no way I'm letting you hurt him." Pit announced coldly. He plucked the hammer out of her hands and tossed it away. So she tried to pull Dart towards her using the chain, but she had so little muscle that both angels started laughing, as he didn't even budge.

"Stop that! Somebody's getting hurt today!" she squealed. They just kept laughing. When she picked up a whip, Pit just stepped on the end and yanked it out of her grasp. Before she could get it back, he'd gotten one of the knives and cut it up. So she picked up another knife, but Pit deftly plucked it out of her grasp and threw it so it stuck near the ceiling.

Then he skirted around her and quickly did the same with the rest of the sharp objects she had brought with her.

Violetta looked all around her, but everything she'd brought down was out of her reach, courtesy of Pit. She began to shriek with rage and stamp her feet. Pit shrugged with a small grin and Dart was roaring with laughter.

"Now are you going to let him go?" Pit asked nicely. She bared her teeth at him.

"No!" she yelled, and ran upstairs.

"… great, I'm stuck here now." Dart grumbled. Pit sat facing him.

"At least she doesn't know how to use any of the things she brought down here." Pit replied. Dart snickered.

"…Also, I'm kind of hungry. She didn't give us anything that time." complained Pit.

And some mysterious force caused Dart to be released and a lot of food to materialize in front of the angels.

Pit dove right in. Dart, however, was a little more suspicious.

"What the hell? It happened again. I'm free now, but I don't trust this."

He glared around the room, as if he could find me to give his death stare to. Good luck with that one.

Then he gave up and pushed his twin away from a cheese steak, sticking his tongue out as he scrambled away with his prize. Pit, not to be outdone, gave chase and tried to at least get some of the sandwich by grabbing onto it and biting into it.

As it happened, Dart was also biting at the same moment. Both stopped, staring at each other. Their eyes fell to the long, thick sandwich in both their mouths. They screamed and threw the delicious cheese steak away, then both went to bleach their brains.

"Dart? Is she doing this to us?" Pit whimpered, crouched in a corner.

"Violetta? How could she?" Dart spat from his spot in the opposite corner.

"Not her… I get this feeling like someone else is messing with us, big time."

Dart frowned.

"Palutena? Or Viridi?"

"No… someone even more powerful, and even more messed up in the head."

"Hades?"

"I don't think even Hades compares with the level of derangement. I get the feeling she thinks it's funny when we get freaked out."

"…Maybe you're right. But we can't do anything about it. Just… let's try to forget what just happened, ok?"

"I'll never be able to eat a sub again." Pit mourned.

Both shivered, but eventually their hunger won out and they went back to eating food.

Food that looked less… er, nevermind.

The next day, Violetta was back with her computer.

"Oh god. Not again." Dart complained as she descended. She paused, seeing the remains of their food and the fact that the dark angel was free now. She frowned, but didn't comment.

"Alright you two, I've had another idea. You wanna hear it?" she asked, sounding much more cheerful than she had yesterday. She was embarrassed by her epic failure, so she was trying to forget it.

"No." Dart answered bluntly. Violetta frowned at him, but had stopped being surprised by his responses.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway."

"Kill me now."

"Anyway. Since you don't like me just showing up in our stories, how about this. I was around in the beginning."

"No you weren't."

"We rewrite the story, but I'm there from the start and help you guys out."

"Not a chance."

"And I could even get a dark clone of myself, too! Oh, you two would be so cute together! We could call her Dark Violet-"

Dart snorted.

"What, it's not like your name was any more creative." she pointed out.

He opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't refute this.

"Hehe, she got you Dart." Pit snickered.

"Shut up."

"But anyway, then my being around makes sense."

"Are you planning to make yourself one of our girlfriends too?" Dart asked, snarling slightly.

"Nope. Even better."

"I doubt it."

"Do you ever shut up?" she asked the dark angel. He merely smirked.

"No he doesn't." Pit answered.

"Anyway. I'm there from the start because I'm Pit's sister. So when our clones are made, Dark Pit and Dark Violetta, you guys would be like brother and sister too."

Dart sighed.

"Remember how having you there was a really bad reason to have a community of angels? Same thing here. Having you in the story isn't a good reason to give Pit a sister. Also, I'm not sharing; he's my twin, not yours."

Dart leaned back, having delivered one of his least sarcastic lines of the whole fanfic. Then I pointed at the word document, and Dart sat up with wide eyes. A realization had just come to him, and he was baffled as to why it had not occurred to him before.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" he blurted out. Pit and Violetta looked at him, confused by the outburst.

"You're being imprisoned." the girl told him. He shook his head, feeling like he should have thought of this earlier.

"Yeah, and what's stopping us from leaving? A door?"

The dark angel stood up.

"What are we waiting for, Pit?"

Pit sat there, then comprehension dawned. Why _hadn't_ they escaped before now? Now that he thought about it, it seemed preposterous. He stood up too.

"We'll be leaving now, Violetta."

"Wait!" she shrieked, grabbing Dart's clothes. He shoved her, not hard but she still fell. Pit glared at him.

"You don't need to be so mean. We are getting out of here, what more do you want from her?"

Pit leaned down to help her. Dart slapped his forehead.

"Pit, stop dawdling. We are leaving together. Now. Even if I have to pick you up and carry you out.

Pit glared again, then looked back at Violetta.

"Sorry-er, well not really. But I really, really want to go now. I hope you don't mind, although I'm still going even if you do mind." He waved and followed his brother up the stairs. They vanished, and Violetta was left sitting on the floor in shock. Then confusion, as she also thought it was weird that the twins had stayed as long as they had. She humphed and opened her laptop.

"I'm still gonna make myself Pit's sister." she grumbled, opening a new word document. She began the new story with a fancified description of her looks, and of course her special wings. Then she giggled as she added some lines about how overprotective Pit was of his sister.

*Timeskip*

Having been taken captive by fanficcer made them wonder about the whole of it. Especially when they found that Palutena had thought, for some reason, that the two of them were just with Viridi and hadn't even checked with her to make sure this was true. Better yet, they hadn't even said anything about Viridi the last time she had seen them. They were late in coming home, and she had shrugged and come up with that idea herself.

Now, she was appalled at her laziness, and confused as to why she had some to such an unlikely conclusion and then actually believed it without finding out. They'd been gone for days, and she hadn't made any effort to actually find them. It was sort of like how the twins hadn't thought of just walking up the stairs and leaving while Violetta had the door unlocked, or indeed breaking it down to escape.

So now the boys were investigating this 'fanfiction' and all of this was making a little more sense.

They came across many stories where such things happened, with no explanation. It was treated as normal. Then they came across the ones where awful things happened.

"Wha… that's not me at all!" Dart exclaimed, having just read one where he had happily murdered Pit. Pit gulped.

"At least I didn't kill myself in this one. And did you see that one where I got killed and was turned into a cat? You said you missed me in it!"

"And some of these people just seem to have a thing for killing you. Why do they like to make you suffer? And me! I seem to cry more than is absolutely necessary."

"Aw, but we cuddle a lot too. See?" Pit pointed. Dart banged his head on the table. "And I got hurt here, and was given pain medicine... and I did WHAT?"

Dart looked and chuckled.

"You must've been pretty drugged up. Walking all over Skyworld naked. You even showed Palutena your, um, 'glory'."

"And you're following me around, just letting me do it!"

"Well, it is kind of funny. See, Palutena's laughing too."

They read further.

"...Alright, not quite as funny now." Dart decided.

"Wait up, Pittoo I'm not there yet. Oh, you mean the part where I try to get you to carry me back to my room?"

"Let's move on, shall we?"

Pit smirked, but let him close out that story. Just a few minutes later...

"Why am I acting like a blithering, lovestruck idiot towards that girl?!" Dart demanded to know. Pit shook his head.

"You're both being really nasty to me too, although for some reason I still like the girl and not you. Apparently loyalty just isn't a thing here. Oh, you're dying in this one Dart. And this one, too. I'm not the only one they like to kill, apparently."

Dart blinked at it.

"Nice. Oh good lord, I'm just pathetic in that first one."

"Please don't die!"

"Shut up Pit."

Pit huffed.

"I dunno. A lot of odd things seem to happen in these. Some are awesome, some are just embarrassing or really terrible."

Dart was reading, but then his eyes widened and he closed down the laptop.

"What?" Pit wanted to know.

"Nevermind."

Pit had his mouth open to ask more, but decided against it when he saw Dart's face.

"It was like that other day, when-"

"Yep."

"And you were-"

"Yeah."

"No pictures though, right?"

"No, thank god."

They both stared at one another.

"Well, that's enough of that, I think." Pit said. "Wanna go pelt centurions with water balloons?"

Dart grinned.

"You know what, sure. And if you have qualms about it, then I'll get Palutena. And she can't even argue, because we're just working on our throwing aim."

"I think I've said before that you're both crazy. Let's go."

And they both vowed never to read any fanfiction ever again.

* * *

**Yep, done with this. Any actual fics referenced are mine or Shadsie's. The rest are random stuff I pulled off the top of my head.**


End file.
